


Stay Still

by CreativeBuzz



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Adam interacting with Eric's little sister, Adam is still superfically hostile, Effoff - Freeform, Eric does Adam's makeup, Eric's Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeBuzz/pseuds/CreativeBuzz
Summary: Eric does Adam's makeup for 'Hedwig and the Angry Inch.' Eric's little sister interrupts.





	Stay Still

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a request. 
> 
> Anonymous: 
> 
> omg can you please write a fic about Eric trying to do Adam's makeup? 
> 
> Send your Eric x Adam requests to @Effoffqueen on tumblr
> 
> If you're a fan of my writing and would like me to beta-read or edit your own fiction, check out my website, YourEnglishMajorFriend.com. I also offer proofreading and academic editing services as well!

“Adam, stay still.” 

“I am staying fucking still… Trombona. Trombona, I swear to God—if you get any of that shit in my eye, I will end you.” 

Eric ignores the threat and continues swiping mascara through his boyfriend’s unfairly long eyelashes. “I’m almost done.” 

“You said that forty-five minutes ago.”

Eric repositions himself on the bed. He has one leg draped over Adam’s lap and rests the elbow of his mascara arm on his thigh so it won’t get tired. 

“Beauty… takes… time.” Eric whispers, his tongue inching out from behind his teeth as he concentrates harder on the task at hand. 

“How long does it take you to do your makeup?” Adam asks gruffly. 

“Hour. Hour and a half. But, see, it’s not just about the makeup application process. You need to have a well-cared for base. That’s why I dedicate at least thirty minutes—” Eric holds up a finger on his other hand. “—morning and evening—to a vigorous skin care routine. As well as the occasional face mask…” 

Adam’s large hands have taken to rubbing up and down Eric’s thighs. Eric ceases his work on Adam’s eyelashes to look the other boy in the eye. The unadulterated lust brewing there is enough to make the backs of his knees start sweating. 

“Adam,” Eric broaches, cautious of falling prey to the other boy’s intentions. “I need to finish this. We’re supposed to meet Otis at the bus stop in less than thirty minutes.” 

Adam’s hands linger near his crotch, still—for the most part—but nearly vibrating with anticipatory energy. “What are we going to see again?” 

Eric relaxes. “Hedwig and the Angry Inch. It’s my favorite movie.” 

Adam looks off to the side, then back at Eric. “Thought you said Hitch was your favorite movie? ‘Cause of Will Smith and the dancing or whatever.” 

“You remembered! Good job, Adam. No, no—I say a lot of things.” Eric nods vigorously and starts applying contour to Adam’s cheeks. “But Hedwig and the Angry Inch really is my favorite movie. Otis and I go see it every year on my birthday.” 

“And you always dress up like women, do you?” Adam asks, pulling on the fabric of Eric’s skirt. 

“It’s called drag, Adam. And yes.” 

“Well, I’m only doing this because it’s your birthday.” 

“I know.” Eric rubs a highlighter brush along the tip of Adam’s nose and grins when the larger boy wrinkles. “Thank you.” 

“Adam! Adam!” A shrill voice calls. 

Tiny—Eric’s littlest sister, Tina—runs through his open bedroom door and, shoving Eric’s leg off of his lap, climbs on top of Adam. 

“Tiny—we’re busy.” Eric says. 

Tiny looks up at Adam and makes her eyes particularly large and round. “Are you busy, Adam?”

“No, I’m not, Tin-Tin.” Adam wraps his arms around the small figure in his lap and Eric rolls his eyes. “What’s that you’ve got there?” 

Tiny lifts up a piece of paper. “I wanted to show you what my teacher said about my essay. The one you helped me with.”  
“Yeah? Well, let’s have a look then.” Adam and Tiny lean their heads together so they can privately read the extensive teacher’s note written in red ink on the piece of paper. 

“I actually need to finish Adam’s makeup, because we have somewhere we need to be, so… If you could just… Adam—!” Eric’s attempts to separate the two or weasel a brush in between are ultimately met with Adam knocking the brush right out of his hand. 

“Be patient, Trombona. It’s Tiny-time. I’ll return to you in a moment.” 

Eric can’t help it. He crosses his arms and his bottom lip protrudes almost of its own accord. Adam, catching the beginnings of his pout, grins. His smile becomes even more pronounced when he finishes reading the note left on Tiny’s paper. His eyes, beaming, lock on Tiny’s. 

“Your teacher’s a knob head with wank for brains. You, though? You’re a little hellraiser. Good job, Tin-Tin.” Adam holds up his hand for a high-five and Tiny slaps it as hard as she can.  
Eric, tired of being left out, reaches for the piece of paper. “Let me see this—”

“Nope.” Tiny snatches the paper out of Eric’s reach, hops off of Adam’s lap, and sprints from the room like a rabbit hopped up on caffeine. 

Eric stared after her with his mouth slightly open. “What have you been teaching my sister?” he asks. 

Adam shakes his head and adopts the dumb, empty-eyes look he always gives teacher’s when they ask him to answer a question. “You gonna finish my makeup or what?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love imagining how safe Eric would feel having Adam along with him this time. And maybe Otis would let slip what happened last time and Adam would be super (more than usual) protective of Eric. *sigh* Can't wait for season two.


End file.
